The Choice
by kamui-sensei
Summary: Rarity had always dreamed of a life in Canterlot. The royalties, the fashion, anything that she could get her hooves on. However, one pony stands in the way of her dreams. Twilight Sparkle. After realizing a love for Twilight, Rarity must choose.


"Oh! What ever shall I wear? The Gala is only four nights away! I'm not even prepared!" Cried the diamond-marked unicorn.

Of all of things she was worried about, this was her most cried upon mess. Of course, what would you expect? Rarity was the most fashionable in all of Ponyville! It had always been her dream to attend the Gala and obtain the glamour, that was Canterlot, as her new home. She had been spending day and night trying to come up with the perfect dress to compliment her style and never ending grace. Her eyes are were starting to form ugly bags while her royalish-purple mane started to fade into a distasteful lavender.

"I must hurry! I just HAVE to be the bell of the ball! No other pony will claim this title but me!"

As the brink of her rampage reached its peak, a knock on her door approached the pony as if somepony had pulled her tail. Rarity's head shot up in response to the interruption.

"W-who is it?" She whimpered, dangling a ruby encrusted necklace in her mouth.

"It's Rainbow Dash! Open up!"

Rarity grimaced as she hurried over to the door in a bolt of white lightning. "Can you not see that I am busy, Rainbow Dash? I have many things to worry about!" She cried.

"Well, excuse me, Miss. Priss! I was just coming over to see if everything was okay! No pony can sleep with all of the noise that you're making! So sorry to 'rain' on your parade."

"I'm fine! Nothing to be worried about, darling! Now please leave me to my business! Go sprinkle on a tree, won't you?" Rarity lied, peeking through the peep hole that was on her door.

Rainbow Dash huffed and puffed. "Fine. Cya, Rarity," and flew away. A sigh of relief escaped Rarity's nostrils as she tumbled back to her shenanigans. These four nights were going to be perilous.

"I need a break. Yes. A break." She huffed, throwing down the pair scissors with her magic. Her definition of a break resulted in her pacing back and forth around her studio, only to stop to gaze at the pair of golden tickets that sat on top of a mound of silk ribbons. Another sigh had escaped the flustered pony as she fell onto her hind legs to look out of the window. The sun was shining on all of the ponies walking around the town, without a single worry hanging over their shoulders. She could even see Rainbow Dash relaxing on a cloud without a care in the world.

But her distraction to the outside was suddenly interrupted with another knock on her door. Looking at the door, and then back to the cloud, Rarity saw that it wasn't Rainbow Dash this time. Who could it be then? Since the knocks on the door were moderately soft, she had to guess that it was Fluttershy standing at her door. Rarity opened her door to, of course, Fluttershy.

"Can I help you, dear?" Rarity asked, trying to mask her worry and dismay.

Fluttershy lowered her head, letting her mane droop over her eyes. Not even a whisper escaped her mouth.

"Well? Is there anything? You're letting the warm air out!"

Fluttershy flinched at the signature snap. "Um...I was wondering-um...if you were...um, finished with my...outfit? For-um...the G-Gala?"

Rarity looked over her shoulder and at the unfinished manikin, her worries creeping back onto her shoulders.

"I'm afraid not, dear. So sorry. You'll have to come back later. Say maybe, tomorrow? Yes, yes. Tomorrow. Ta ta!"

The door was slammed in a flash right into Fluttershy's face. The Pegasus lowered her head and started for way home to her little friends. Rarity wiped her forehead clean of potentially being discovered and got right back to work.

"That was a close one, Rarity darling. You have to be more careful." She soothed to herself.

The unicorn took another moment to look at the unfinished products. Of course, she knew that she would be finishing up her's first. No doubt about that.

With another sigh, this time with determination, Rarity put herself back to work.

"Yes! Now we're getting down to brass hooves!" She spun ribbons, cut through yards and yards of silk, and placed patterns upon patterns. However, the determination was only an imagination. Rarity took one look at the finished product, which turned out to be a finished disaster! The ribbons didn't match, the yards didn't connect at all, and the patterns didn't coexist. To this unicorn, that was just unacceptable! Full of rage, Rarity stormed out of her house and took a stroll through Ponyville to clear her frazzled mind.

"I have never been so flustered in my entire life as a fashion designer! I'll never be able to get my clothing line off if I keep making such ridiculous mistakes!"

The unicorn continued to grill herself over her mistakes. In fact, it just about drew every pony in Ponyville's ear. They heard everything. Rarity, however, didn't care at this point.

"I can't even make one measly dress! Let alone make an ensemble for the Gala! Arrrgh! Maybe I should give it up and just go next year...ohh...but I don't want to miss out on my opportunity to become the bell of the ball!" She whined and cried. "I can't stand it!"

With that being heard, a flash of orange dashed out in front of the stressed-out unicorn.

"Well howdy there, Rarity! What seems to be the problem, sugar cube?" Applejack, concerned for her friend, had come to the rescue.

Rarity took one look at her and threw her face into her hoof, sobbing out all of her worries.

"What do I do? Oh my dear, Applejack! I haven't finished my ensemble for the Gala! I only have 4 days left! That isn't enough time for me to perfectly stitch every stitch, or-or tie every ribbon into place! It's just awful!"

The orange earth pony stood there, looking back and forth trying to think of something to say to soothe poor Rarity out of her worries. She knew that the two had absolutely nothing in common with one another.

"Well, uh..." Applejack started. Rarity looked up, "Yes? Yes?"

Applejack backed away slowly, trying to think of an excuse to leave. "Well... look at the time. Granny Smith needs me back at the barn! Them Zap Apples don't pick themselves y'know!"

"Ahh, yes. Sorry to hold you up!" Rarity answered, not realizing that Applejack was trying to stall time.

"Yeah, um. Cya, sugar cube!" Applejack galloped away. Rarity remained where she stood and watched the orange pony gallop away into the horizon. Her ears fell back as she threw her head down in shame.

"I can't believe that ruffian would just run away like that! Ooh, the nerve of somepony."

Rarity huffed and puffed her way back to her studio, still hurt from Applejack's little stunt.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. That pony never was very fashionable… Just look at that old, dusty hat she's always wearing."

Before Rarity could walk inside of her a studio, a rather pinch of excitement had reared up alongside her mind. "Of course!" The unicorn exclaimed.

Rarity rushed over to her manikins and begun a whole, totally new project that would be sure to blow even herself away. The hours of the night flew by like they were mere minutes; her imagination running rapid with every tick.

"There! Complete satisfaction!" Rarity huffed as she lay her scissors down on a nearby table. In front of her was a magnificent dress that sent plumes of excitement raining down on Rarity's eyes. The ruffles were a luscious ruby red that could outshine any ruby that crossed its path, while the pink ruffled plumes, lined with gold and rubies, cascaded into a perfect arch over the manikin's flank. Why it even came with a matching tiara and ruby and gold earrings.

"Magnifique!" She cried, wallowing in the project like it were a pile of rubies themselves.

Rarity had put her mind to it and therefore got what she wanted to accomplish.

"I will be the bell of the ball with this frock! I am so pleased! I knew I was the best at these kinds of things! Now I must finish the other's!"

With motivation carved into her heart, Rarity set out to complete the other five's dresses; each one coming out just like she had planned them too. Rainbow Dash's rainbow outfit which gave her that goddess appeal, Fluttershy's nature frock which made her look like mother nature herself, Applejack's cowgirl get up lined with apples that made her look like a cowgirl princess, Pinkie's little cupcake soiree that made Pinkie's love for parties shine, and finally Rarity was down to the last dress; Twilight's.

"Five down, one more to go!" She preached. "Five down… One more to…"

Rarity found herself a little shocked at how fast the excitement was starting to fade.

"Why am I feeling this way right now? It's uncommon for my spark to die so quickly."

She found herself confused, but didn't stop making the dress. When she was done, she wiped her brow with her hoof and gazed at the result.

Blue sparkles, blue cape that fell over the flank, and stars. Plenty of stars. It was made for one that shined so brightly among others. It made Rarity's heart race inside of her chest. A feeling of happiness and sadness had taken over; fighting to see who would be the victor.

"I don't understand what is making me feel this way right now. I just don't…understand."

Rarity looked her dress and then back at Twilight's. A small smile took place of the frown that was once there before which signified the victory of the warm fluttery feelings that were trying to overwhelm the inside of her heart.

Rarity knew then that she had to choose between royalty and happiness in Canterlot, or spend her days here with Twilight, whom she was developing a ever-lasting love for.

"I must choose, royalty…or Twilight. Royalty or Twilight." She lifted a hoof up every time she was trying to decide.

The night was turning back into day, telling Rarity that she had three days to decide. It was going to be tough; hurtful even, but she wasn't going to let that kind of problem stand in her way of the best night ever.

With that said, Rarity turned over to her door as a soft knock seeped through the wood. And that was the moment Rarity's heart took a leap: "Rarity, are you home? It's Twilight."

"I have three days…will be enough time?"

Rarity walked over to her door, took a deep breath, and opened it wide.

"He-hello, Twilight, darling."


End file.
